


Keito's GLasses

by peekeebeh (orphan_account)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: "Canon Compliant", Other, shoutout to the ensemble stars wiki for deleting this within 12 hours, theyre all there actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 07:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13969935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/peekeebeh
Summary: Keito's Wife.The wife and beloved glasses of Kkkkeito Hasumi.





	1. Their First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I am Very passionate about this topic thank you very much.

Keito had an optometrist appointment and he had to do that thing where they're like "is a better or b" and it actually kind of stressed him out. He didn't know. No one ever does. You just don't know sometimes it's a really anxiety inducing situation. Anyways he got out of there and then they shot the air in his eyes and it sucked but that's just how it is. Then he had to pick frames and he.... He saw her......... Sitting there, on the stand. _¥178,000. Steep, but she was perfect._

And on that day Keito Hasumi spent his entire savings on a pair of glasses.


	2. The Wedding

Keito really loved this glasses like way too much. Like. A lot. One day his ex-boyfriend (not ex at the time though lmao haha) Tenshouin Eichi was like "haha keito its almost time for our 3 month anniversary" but for some reason this Really pissed Keito off. So he said "So what, Eichi." and then he broke up with him and started dating his glasses. Actually he kinda skipped dating and just went straight to marriage he doesn't hae to propose because it's an inanimate object but he loves her.

At the wedding there was Kuro who made the dress, Souma, Mao, Wataru, Tsukasa, Leo, Yuzuru, Tsumugi, Hajime, Madara, Natsume, Sora, Shu (regretfully,) Mika, Ritsu, Arashi, Izumi, Nazuna, Tomoya, Mitsuru, Subaru, Hokke, Makoto, TOri, Rei, Koga, Kaoru, Adonis, Chiaki (he was really happy for Keito,) Kanata, Shinobu, Tetora, Midori, Hinata, Yuuta, Anzu, AND NOT EICHI!!!!! >:((((

When he kissed the bride he kissed the glasses on the lens but then he immediately went to wipe it off with some glasses cleaner and one of those special soft like glasses wipe things (you know the kind) which seemed kinda rude to me.

They lived happily ever after until either Keito needed a new perscription or his lenses fell out and he found a new pair of Donna Karan New York glasses which he loved the end

**Author's Note:**

> it's joke.
> 
> \---
> 
> co created by my partner in crime You know who you are


End file.
